rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 22
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 22 : Awesomely Awesome Pictures (the very best part of this Wiki) ---- You have seen the size of those 'skyline' boxcars, so you can estimate the bizarre excessive size of those statues. Very Problematic : * Typical Horribly Bloated Sizing which is endemic in Infinite BS (its a realm of gross fantasy) * Terribly Expensive (as such large freestanding statues are - an unlikely fundable monstrosity) * A Great Liability Structurally (even with 'Floaty Shit™'). Impractical to the point of ridiculousness. * Unneeded Intrusive Hugeness, for what should only be a secondary secular monument in the "New Eden" * Obscured/Cluttered by the skyline mess/barge/balloon stuff (poor/careless placement) * Aesthetically Uninspired (awful composition for a American-styled 'monument')... vulgar, graceless, preposterous. * Such Disproportionate Aggrandizement wouldn't be lost on the Citizens (when they are pretended Americans) who would REJECT such unwarranted spectacle as this (particularly the soldiers themselves). The scene also has that weird unrealistic hazing effect (the middle top statue should be highly obscured as compared to the 2 statues in the middle distance, and that foreground sign should be far crisper. The center statue is almost complaining WHY ARE YOU SO APPALLED ???'' Possible diving suit design for 'some' deep water Rapture construction. This Suit has the advantage of you being able to pull your arms in to scratch yourself (and maybe to inside work a panel of remote controls for various automated construction equipment). As per physics, this suit has to weigh as much as the water it displaces, so this thing would likely weigh over a ton (note - that's not something you walk freely out-of-the-water in). A mechanical recording media (vinyl Record) groove detail (modern technology). The red marks below are a scale with millimeter spacing. Back when the 'disk' media first came out around 1887 it was probably spaced quite a bit wider (the material was lacquer back that far). The cylinder-type media (Edison's original media) persisted into the 1920s. The scale here shows mechanical detail sizing which would be relevant to the 'Bio-Electronics' that could have been in Rapture which offers 'some' miniaturization potential to help explain some of the things Rapture is shown to have (in a Sci-Fi way). 1880s chocolate bar vending machine. Very simple mechanism, and no need to take currency bills or "bullion" for payment. Yet more old-school monorail fun - Another picture of period monorail (1901). In the real Columbian Exposition. new (ground-based) Trolley advancements were THEN a Big Deal, so something like this in 'Columbia' being shown off would have made ALOT of sense. This monorail maybe would be overkill for a place as small as Columbia (though a 'show city' transportation system could be an exception to that). Too bad the game developer's only thought for the 'Skyline' was as a Combat game feature (obvious useless for anything else), which they botched for the most part anyway. Real things like this required actual engineering, as evidenced by this system still operaing today - over 100 years later. Lose the pointless rollercoaster track profile, and support it properly, and the "Skyline" could/should have been like this -- as the CONVENIENT backbone of Transportation for the entire city. =Note - how these real things have the wheel mechanism spaced out (near car ends). The BS2 AE Trains were unfortunately designed with the wheels too close together, allowing leverage from any rocking of the body to cause one or other wheelset to lose adhesion which the vehicle needs to move. The atrocious Infinite BS skyline boxcars are wholey bad-design for the rollercoaster track they have (kind of like most everything in that game actually). = Seriously, did these Infinite BS developers/artists even understand how hot air balloons really work? Balloon on the Brain (even worse than 'Zeppelin on the Brain') Having fancy looking crap (FLC) just for the sake of having fancy looking crap ... Say, How would you like to be someone who lived right next to those things and have to worry that you might be incinerated in a second if anything went wrong??? This is also reminiscent of those stupid ideas where you mount an electric fan on a sailboat to make wind to move it forward -- very nice looking idiocy, no ? (Pretty brass-work is Sooooo Neat though, no ??) Upright Archimedes Screw propellers (like you saw in some proposed airplane plans, ie- Leonardo Da Vinci's) would have at least worked in theory compared to dumb ideas like this. So lets add big windmill things -- yeah thats the ticket !!! ((soooo dim, and then replaced with even dimmer faux-science)) Elizabeth really should have "Gone to Paris", when she had the chance ... = Found in some farmers field in the midwest after Elizabeth suffered mental instability after 'One too many Tears', and ran off the edge of the city, yelling "I CAN FLY ..." = Color TV only seen in Porters Lair. The problem with this thing in-game is : It also required that a Color TV Camera somewhere be aimed at that specially made color Test Pattern ...) Being even more complicated than for the B&W TV, Color cameras were even more massive (small Bio-Electronic camera development for color would lag - McClendon would be the likely developer). Recognize This ??? So Finks divers, looking for Sea Slugs, came across this thing. Turned out to be just the component needed for the core of Songbird's Clockwork brain (and explains why there is just ONE of that Giant Pigeon ina Gimp Suit ). This thing turned out to be an ancient Greek (actually in Roman period) equivalent of the Epstein the Swami machines seen in Rapture. (The Real Device could predict Eclipses). Funny in relation to the Infinite BS storyline/backstory (*THIS* actually was what contained the Secrets to the Multiverse). In one (multi)universe, did the Rat that ate (our) Elizabeth's severed Pinky ALSO become a Interdimensional god ?????? Imagination - The MMORPGs most significant element and resource. Even something like this (a crafted SteamPunk Flashdrive) would be nice as filler to fill in the Rapture MMORPG's World with interesting things. (Might be advertised as a "FlashDrive" in 1957, but actually would have to be some magnetic wire (medium) mechanism, which STILL might at that time be made useful for data storage - even if it was a only a 2 minute audio recording). 1951 magnetic Drum Memory (precursor of disk drives). Horrendously large/expensive - each 'track' has its own electro-magetic read/write head (no moving/sliding heads like modern DD) , so you might imagine how limited its capacity was (yet had enough utility to still be built at that time). Often THESE were used effectively as RAM for the computer. Some Tubes are More Equal than Other Tubes. (For a long time, before equivalent power transistors were viable, Vacuum Tubes continued to be used where High-Power capacity was required.) Of course if this was SteamPunk, there would be a Demon living inside this one. Another View of 'future' Elizabeth (probably one of the 'Sally' variations where the Tear closed on the child's head ???) Fink no doubt was ready with a solution like he always is ... Its not the best pipe soldering job I've ever seen ... Perhaps in some universes, there was a giant mechanical Elizabeth containing that severed head ??? The 'Air-Tite' Archives things (mechanisms) seen in Minerva's Den, seem to have been cloned from pictures like this (part of a REAL WORLD city Pneumo mail delivery system). The buttons were part of a routing system with mechanical 'switches' along the (tube) path which would direct the capsule to different branching destinations. I would expect the AirTite system allowed you to retrieve your 'Canister' at any Pneumo Kiosk in the City (and send it back for 'storage' (See my Pneumo System elaboration diagram in TechnicalDrawings) Actual pneumatic air pumps used with a real city Pneumatic Mail system. A Proper-Laws-Of-Physics observant Columbia WOULD HAVE main spans like these to distribute the weight of the City (from whatever held the city up in the sky). (('' WAIT TIL YOU SEE MY ALL ZEPPELIN NO QUANTUMZ-ALLOWED (No Faux Science FloatyShit™) VERSION OF "COLUMBIA" --- Coming Soon !!!! )) No this wasn't in Columbia, THIS was seen in Fontaines Department Store in Rapture in the Infinite BS DLC. Seriously they had to label things like this? Ran out of imagination for company brand names ? Just 'cheaped out' and recycled yet another thing from Infinite BS? Also I doubt there were all that many coopers (barrelmakers) who came to Rapture. Its also is made so awfully that any real cooper would slit his own throat rather than have anyone believe that HE had made such a piece of crap. This is about as stupid as having Infinite BS being sold in a plain brown paper bag labeled "Fantasy Game". I noticed this in one of the Kinetoscope things they had in Infinite BS ("The envy of all his peers"). You would think they AT LEAST would have the animation for this presentation have the kid put the ciggie INTO its Mouth instead of apparently (look close) sticking it up its Nose ??? ((Look at the vid and this still shot). Their (NON)attention to proper detail was what was (not) so amazing about that game. (( And not great when the endless interviews gushed about how relevant to the real world it supposedly was to be.)) Game Storylines unfortunately can ignore physics when required. Airplanes are little more than propelled Tin Foil. SO having a tail section 'slice' down in sinking to massively penetrate a structure designed to (with usual engineering safety factors) withstand several hundred feet of water pressure is largely ludicrous (but is plausible to the uninformed). ((''I especially like that its running light is still on - to complete the fantasy.)) I just noticed the structural reinforcement around exactly where the plane tail struck - quite fortunate that ... Minor consistency oversight by level designer ... Yet another 'scene' visualized while at Dennys and added to the napkin -- and thus with reality carelessly suspended was added to the game. '''Reality would be : the Viaduct, is being blocked, as the doors on both ends locked to contain the leak water (the viaduct being flooded by a small window pane crack caused by the mass of the plane-chunk making an unfortunate collision and hence filled completely within minutes by the 280lb/sq water pressure). No big Daddy is available to have fixed it yet (maintenance backlog, understandable with the state of the city and this being a 'terrorist disrupted' part of it). Jack (YOU) would have to find another way around (As Atlas's lackey 'Johnny' did to get to you when you arrived ... didn't he ???). DLC-itus. This is weird and stupid. Why would a newspaper article be detailing alot of specific info like this when it was details consumers didn't need/care to know (and Ryan wouldn't exactly want made general knowledge) ?? -- Just more DLC stupidity. They (writers) didn't want to have to come up with NEW stuff, so just shoved together regurgitated stuff from the previous games (often illogically). ((Note- This is *BESIDES* making Suchong the NEXT of these hack gamewriter's "Universal Genius" is just so sloppy/lazy/cheap/third-rate/imaginatively-bankrupt -- even for DLC)) . . .